1. Field of the Invention
A pulse combustor having a combined mixing and ignition chamber in communication with a combustion chamber having combustion chamber branches. A plurality of exhaust tubes extend from the combustion chamber to an exhaust manifold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pulsing combustion devices are known to the art. Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,792 describes a pulsing combustion device having a combustion chamber and a floating valve member mounted in reciprocal relation in the wall of the combustion chamber where reciprocation of the floating valve closes and opens communication through ports between the supply of a combustible mixture and the combustion chamber. The '792 patent teaches a single elongated combustion chamber burner shell which defines a combustion chamber. Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,712 teaches a pulsing combustion device having a combustion chamber with an inlet for a combustible mixture and an unvalved outlet open to the atmosphere for combustion gases. The '712 patent describes an elongated combustion chamber shell or burner shell which defines a combustion chamber. The combustible mixture is ignited and burned in a single combustion chamber.
Adams, U.S. Pat. 4,465,024 and Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,329 teach a water heater having a water tank with a water inlet, a water outlet, and an opening in the side wall of the tank. The combustion chamber assembly has a submergible portion which is adapted to fit within the opening in the tank side wall. The submergible combustion chamber portion comprises a single cylindrical elongated member having an open end and an opposite closed end. A plurality of curved fire tubes are joined to and extend from the closed end of the combustion chamber to a single flue. The Adams patents disclose power combustion systems where fuel and air are force fed to the point where combustion occurs.
Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,355 teaches a cold water inlet tube located in a horizontal position adjacent the bottom of a commercial water heater. The water heater has a tank formed of a cylindrical shell which is enclosed by a lower head and a upper head. A plurality of vertical flues are disposed inside the tank and extend from the end of the combustion chamber to a single flue. The system operates with a natural draft venting system and not a pulse combustion system.
Asakawa, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,153 teaches an apparatus and method for heating water to generate steam or provide hot water. A burner is positioned in a combustion chamber having heat exchanger pipes passing from one end of the combustion chamber to a chimney. The combustion system operates with a natural draft venting system, not an acoustically tuned pulse combustion system.
Lovekin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,834 teaches a thermostatic valve mechanism which supplies gas to a burner of a heater. FIG. 1 of the '834 patent shows a single corrugated combustion chamber with a flue exiting from one end.